


hold my hand

by justkurotingz



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, i cried when writing this ok, macdesi, mutual breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkurotingz/pseuds/justkurotingz
Summary: the saddest mutual macdesi breakup ever just pls read it 🥺🥺
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Kudos: 7





	hold my hand

“you’re making soup.” mac commented lightly, smelling the dish before he even fully stepped inside desi’s apartment. desi flashed him a half smile, turning back to the pot in the kitchen, stirring it quietly. “yeah, yeah i am mac.” he smiled, moving past the couch to sit at the table, staring at desi while lightly drumming his fingers against the grain of the table.

“you’re late. where have you been?” she asked without looking at him and he raised his eyebrows, releasing a breath. “uh, you know, around.” he answered vaguely and desi laughed.

“what’s that supposed to mean?” she switched the stove off and mac sighed. “i was with boze at his house. and riles, she’s staying at bozer’s for the night.” when desi didn’t respond, mac stood up. “look if this is about riles, then-” “can i tell you something?” desi turned to face him, her face illuminated under the flickering kitchen light and mac stopped. “yeah. yeah, sure.”

she smiled softly, setting the spoon down and stepping towards mac. “take it.” her voice was soft as she stretched her hand towards him, and seconds later mac’s large hand covered hers. without a word she led him outside her balcony, under the stars. they stood in silence, just the two of them in the cool night breeze, staring at the sky. thunder boomed from above as dark rain clouds moved in and desi smiled. “there’s an old vietnamese saying. there’s no rain without clouds. our future’s pretty overcast, isn’t it?”

she turned to him with a smile and somehow, mac was comforted. she understood his thoughts flashed and he knew in that instant that he had made a lifelong friend. “soup’s done. it’s going to pour soon.” minutes after they got inside, lightning flashed and the thunder boomed again.

as desi and mac drank their soup in the kitchen table, the dim light above them set the tone for the conversation that came next. “i haven’t been treating you fairly mac. we both know that.” mac cocked his head with a crooked smile. “neither have i. i’m not in love with you desi. it’s been a while since i’ve been in love with you. it’s going to be a long time before i love anyone again. losing both oversight and gwen like that… it took a part of me. i need to find that part of me again, and it’s something i’ve got to do alone.”

“i know. finish before the soup turns cold.” she motioned towards his almost empty bowl and he smiled, quickly drinking the rest and setting it in the sink. “what does that proverb mean?” mac asked desi after a second and she grinned.

“a genius like yourself should be able to figure it out. think about it tonight mac. you know nothing’s changed between us, right?” the urge to hug her struck mac. as strong as she was, desi had never looked so vulnerable to mac before. “i do. i love you, you know that?” mac whispered as desi crossed over to him, wrapping her arms around him. “you’re a really good friend mac.” he held her tightly, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, feeling her heart beat under his.

“i’m proud of you.” she pulled away, smiling brightly at him and mac frowned. “i didn’t do anything.” she simply smiled, trailing behind mac as he moved towards the door. “you came tonight, didn’t you? i think we both knew how tonight would end before it happened. drive safe, i’ll see you monday. i’ll send over your stuff tomorrow.” he grabbed his coat and stepped outside, walking back to his car with a goodbye.

“hey mac?” he turned briefly and she grinned. “i love you too.” with a smile, she closed the door and walked back to her balcony, the starlight twinkling in her eyes. “people say that time goes by. time says that people go by.” she whispered, letting the first drizzle of warm rain drench her body. “time really flew between us, huh mac?” she traced patterns into the balcony railing and sighed, inhaling the damp earth smell. “goodbye mac.” she went back inside, and unknown to her, in a car a few miles away, he said “goodbye desi.” they both let go.

it looked like the skies were opening up to the fresh start of warm summer rain.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my tumblr (@justkurotingz) so pls pls support me there too :))


End file.
